


You'll never be happy until you do

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Coming Out, Help, Love, M/M, reassurance, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think might happen next week due to the spoilers......</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never be happy until you do

  
"That was embarrassing," Aaron says, awkwardly as him and Robert get dressed quickly.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this are we?" Robert says, laughing, "theres to many people living here."

They walk downstairs preparing themselves for Charity to tease them, which

"You two had fun I see. Actually I saw too much," Charity says, trying to contain her laughter.

"Try knocking before barging into the bathroom next time then," Robert says, smirking slightly.

"Oh there's gonna be a next time then..." Charity laughs, wriggling her eyebrows.

"No...yes...just shut up charity," Robert says, awkwardly.

"Okay, okay I need to work anyway," Charity says, leaving the back room.

"First time for everything," Aaron calls to her.

"I heard that," Charity calls back making the two boys laugh.

 

"This isn't gonna work is it," Aaron says, sitting at the table.

"What isn't?" Robert says, sitting next to him.

"Living with all this lot," Aaron continues, getting an idea all of a sudden.

"There's nothing we can do though, is there?" Robert says, shrugging, to him charity walking in on them....doing things didn't embarrass him. They aren't hiding anymore.

"Why don't we move in together, you know like get a house somewhere in the village," Aaron says, nervously.

As Robert is about to answer, Chas comes into the room with a police man following her.

"You've got a visitor, Robert," Chas says, before leaving into the bar.

"Come to arrest me again?" Robert asks, sarcasticlly.

"I've come to inform you we have found more evidence supporting Ryan's claim," the police officer says.

"Well that's hard considering I didn't pay him," Robert says, standing up so it didn't feel like the police man is talking down at him.

"We have CCTV footage that sees you withdrawing a large sum of money on the day Ryan claims you paid him," the police man says, both Robert and Aaron could detect the smuggness in his voice.

"Where's your evidence it was Robert?" Aaron asks, standing up next to Robert.

"Yeah, you can't actually prove it was me," Robert says, smirking.

"We'll be in touch," the police officer says before leaving.

They were silent for a few minutes until Robert broke the silence.

"I'm going to prison, aren't I?" Robert says, sighing.

"No your not. They have no proof it was you," Aaron says, reassuringly, "do you want to carry on the convisation from before or..."

"I'll have to think about it, Aaron," Robert says, before getting up and walking out trying to ignore the flash of hurt he saw on Aaron's face.

 

A few hours later, a message came up on Aaron's phone from Sam.

"come to home farm. I need your help"

The message is very vague but Aaron can guess it's something to do with Lawence. He'd heard about the whole Ronnie/Lawence situation.

It only takes a few minutes for Aaron to arrive at Home Farm and realise what is going on. He can clearly hear gun shots going off at the back of the house. Carefully, he walks round the big house into the massive garden/field and spots a distort looking Lawence holding a shot gun. Waiting for the right moment, Aaron watches Lawence shoot at random objects before running to him and grabbing the gun, holding it away from the older man.

"W-what are you doing?" Lawence demands angrily, his words slurred.

"Stopping you making the biggest mistake of your life," Aaron says, unloading the shotgun.

"You can't tell me what to do," Lawence shouts, angrily.

"Lawence, go inside and get sobbered up," Aaron says, firmly, to his relief Lawence nods and walks inside followed by Aaron.

 

Putting a cup of water infront of Lawence he sits on the chair near him. It felt weird being back in this house. Last time he'd been there Aaron had outed Robert and hurt Chrissie in the proses.

"That won't solve anything you know," Aaron says, softly, "your just gonna end up hurting people closest to you."

"Chrissie and Lucky aren't here," Lawence says, looking down at his hands.

"Being gay..." Aaron starts but is intrupted by Lawence.

"I'm not gay," Lawence claims, his voice shaking.

"Than why are you doing this then? Why aren't you going out there and proving you're not gay," Aaron says, carefully. Lawence is silent, "you can't can you because you know I'm right. Your either gay or bi but your gay aren't you."

"Yeah," Lawence says, quietly.

"You won't be happy until you accept it," Aaron says, his voice soft, "I wasn't."

"We're nothing alike," Lawence, says, bitterly.

"Are you sure about that? You were with your wife when you were with Ronnie. Edna's husband was with her when you and him were together," Aaron says, watching Lawence nod.

"You hurt Chrissie," Lawence says, shaking his head.

"Yeah and I'm sorry,I'm sorry but I can't go back and not fall for Robert," Aaron says, firmly, Lawrence's silence prompts him to continue, "it's not too late to accept it, Lawence."

"People don't change, Aaron. I can't accept it and never will," Lawence says, shaking his head, "just like Robert. He'll never stop being a lier and manipulative."

"That's were your wrong, Lawence. Robert's been so good to me and he has changed," Aaron says, ignoring Lawrence's huff of laughter, "this isn't about me and Robert anyway."

"I can't admit to it," Lawence says, shaking his head.

"You'll never be happy until you do. I've been there, Lawence. I struggled coming out. I pushed everyone away and hurt the ones I loved," Aaron says, calmly.

"Bet you didn't get drunk and go around shooting things," Lawence says, looking at the floor.

"No I just battered my boyfriend and tried to kill myself," Aaron says, making Lawrence's head shoot up to look at Aaron properly for the first time.

"You...you tried to kill your self," Lawence asks, shocked.

"I didn't want to live with people knowing I like men so I tried to end it. I would have as well if Adam and Cain hadn't saved me," Aaron says, sighing, "...what I'm saying is that it's nothing to be a shamed of. Not anymore. Nobody treated me any different. I was still the village thug who never smiles."

"They...they accepted it? The village I mean?" Lawence asks carefully.

"Yeah, it doesn't make you a different person, Lawence," Aaron says, getting up, "I need to get going."

"Alright," Lawence says, nodding, "thank you...Aaron."

 

Meanwhile, Robert is at Victoria's just thinking about the morning when Victoria comes in.

"Haven't seen you heard for a while," Victoria says, cheerfully, "you and Aaron fallen out?"

"No...yes...I don't know," Robert says, shaking his head, "he asked me to move in with him, Vic.'

"Really? Aaron asked you?" Victoria says, smiling brightly, "thats brilliant isn't it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to mess it up," Robert says, rubbing his face with his hands, "I don't want to rush things."

"Is this 'cos Liv has to come as well?" Victoria asks, softly.

"No, of course not. Liv, she's moody and annoying as hell but she's part of Aaron's family so she's part of mine," Robert says, shaking his head, "it's just I don't want to lose Aaron. I don't want to mess what we have up."

"How are you gonna do that? Hey?" Victoria asks, shaking her head, "he loves you and you love him. You should bite his hand off at that offer."

"I just...I don't want to hurt him....again," Robert says, sighing.

"Just don't cheat on his, Robert, that's the only thing that destroys your relationships," Victoria says, "just keep it in your pants."

"I wouldn't even think of cheating on him," Robert says, standing up.

"Well then, go out there and ring him or find him. You both want this, I know you do," Victoria says, pulling her brother into a hug.

 

Robert stands outside and gets out his phone to ring Aaron when an all to familiar voice makes him stop.

"Calling your boyfriend," Ryan says smugly.

"You've got a nerve showing your face round here," Robert spits, clenching his jaw.

"I'm here to get my money," Ryan says, smirking, "you give me £100,000 or I'll tell the police you assulted me."

At that moment Robert snaps pinning a shocked Ryan up against the wall.


End file.
